


My Hero

by Not_You



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1930s, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Feels, Bucky adores tiny Steve, Carrying, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Size Difference, Steve Rogers Feels, lovers in a dangerous time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Avengerkink:</p><p>Steve is tiny and vulnerable. Bucky takes care of him and makes Steve feel safe and wanted.</p><p>Comfort sex optional but desirable. Furtive bed-sharing and bottom!Steve would also be nice.</p><p>(Bucky saves Steve's ass from yet another beatdown, takes him home and patches him up and fucks it all better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

He shoulda known when Steve was late again, because Steve can never just miss the bus or something, he always has to really go for it. Like right now, with three big lunks gathered around him too close for Bucky to even _see_ Steve. He only knows he's there by that goddamn mouth that'll get him killed one day, and sooner rather than later.

"No, I'm not takin' that back, and you can't make me."

"Bet we can. Bet we can make you squeal, you pansy little bitch." And it's starting to sound like knives are gonna come out and Bucky's glad he has no honor, because this way he can take advantage of their distraction to scoop up a couple good chucking rocks. Nice and smooth and hard, and bigger than hen's eggs. There are a few in every vacant lot if you know where to look, and Bucky knows where to look. There's some shoving, and a little sound from Steve. Nothing like a whimper, just a harsh exhale through his nose and Bucky isn't sure if he's more pipped at him or proud of him. He may not have the sense God gave gravel, but he's one brave little bastard, and he's not gonna make any more noise than that. "Seriously? You don't have the sense to stay down?"

Steve doesn't get a chance for one of his patented Hero Lines, because his very unheroic pal fires those three rocks in rapid succession. The back of a skull, a cheekbone, and a collarbone. Not bad, and they're rattled enough to be pretty easy to get rid of. Too damn easy, and he wants to chase them down and really beat the hell out of them, but Steve is coughing and that's what matters. "How bad did they getcha?"

"Not too bad." He coughs again, wincing and holding his ribs. "Few hard shoves, one good gutshot."

"You are such an idiot." He puts an arm around Steve and hustles him home. It's not much, but it's theirs. There are two beds but the landlady is deaf as a post, so they mostly just use Bucky's. Now he scoops Steve up as soon as the door is locked behind them, and lays him out nice and gentle. Over his objections and general griping, Bucky gets him undressed and gets his various scrapes cleaned and bandaged. It really isn't too bad this time, but it doesn't fucking matter because Steve is delicate and precious and _his_. No one should fucking lay a hand on him. He leans down and kisses Steve's forehead once everything is squared away, and Steve sighs, wrapping those skinny arms around Bucky and holding on tight.

"My hero," he whispers, and it's full of love for Bucky and hate for himself and it's more than Bucky can bear so he kisses him silent.

"You're damn right I'm your hero," he growls against Steve's mouth, and presses soft kisses to each cut and bruise, shivering. Steve never believes him, but Bucky loves his body. Well, except for all the ways it tries to kill him, they could do without that. But the dainty wrists and the tiny frame that balls up into just the right size to cuddle and that fragile, thin-boned chest are all perfect. Steve whimpers and lets Bucky kiss each beautiful part of him, sharp bones and delicate skin. He shudders, nuzzling at Steve's belly, kissing the concavity below his ribs and trying not to whimper. He's never gonna actually _tell_ Steve he worships him because that's corny and blasphemous anyway, but he does. He feels that blaze inside that real churchy people talk about sometimes, that sense of right and destiny. Steve is his, and he is Steve's. Maybe the last part is a little less obvious, but there's nothing he wouldn't do for the kid. Nothing. 

Right now he settles for tugging Steve's shorts off (and they need mending again, of course) and mouthing over his hipbone,so prominent and sharp. He'd say there's not a spare ounce on Steve, but he's pretty sure Steve doesn't even reach his full ounce allotment to start with.

"B-bucky..."

"Yes?" He murmurs, grinning as Steve's cock stirs against his cheek. Steve can't always get it up because he can't always spare the blood, but he's usually interested. Now he blushes and squirms, spreading his legs a little and looking away. Bucky chuckles, ranging over him and nuzzling his ear to make him jump and shiver. On meaner days he makes Steve say it, but now he just wriggles out of his clothes and gets their Vaseline from the drawer. It works well and they have about a million legitimate medical reasons to have it around anyway, but this is of course their favorite use for it. Steve whimpers at the first delicate touch at his hole, and struggles to spread wider, panting. Bucky shivers and carefully works his finger in, no teasing because winding Steve up too much can trigger an asthma attack. As it is he lets out his breathless little cry and bucks his hips, legs wrapping around Bucky, who shudders and keeps working him open until Steve slaps his shoulder in exasperation, growling for Bucky to just do it already.

"And this is me trying not to tease." He grins, lining himself up against Steve. He can't help glancing down, because it always looks insane when Steve's body stretches to swallow him up, the sheer amount of yielding involved.

"Y-you got a f-f-funny way of going about it. Ohgod." He puts one arm over his eyes, head tipping back as Bucky gently pushes deeper. Steve flushes more than ever and groans, wriggling down onto Bucky's cock and he's so fucking tight that Bucky wonders (as always) if this will be the time it feels too good and fucking kills him. Steve bites his shoulder, a hard, mouse-like little nip to keep back another cry, and Bucky shivers, cradling the back of his head and setting up a slow, steady pace. Bucky wonders about himself sometimes, because he's surely queer as hell for Steve, but he's not faking it when he chases dames. And good as sex with them is, he's not sure he can imagine his life without this, without Steve whimpering and clinging to him and finally going off like a goddamn firecracker the moment Bucky touches his cock. It's beautiful every time. His eyes get huge and his breath gets short but not too short and then he just goes silent, because it's that or scream. Bucky fucks him through it, glorying in the way Steve flutters around him and squeezes so mercilessly hard that Bucky has no choice but to follow him over the edge, biting his own forearm to stifle a deep groan.

Afterwards he cleans Steve up again , but this kind is his favorite. Getting the come and sweat off of his friend is so rewarding, leaving that flushed skin clean and comfortable. Steve is always exhausted afterward, and just lets Bucky wipe him down and cuddle him close, making sweet little mumbling noises into his neck, already most of the way asleep. Bucky smiles, and kisses the top of his head, tucking the blankets more securely around both of them. In a while he'll have to get up and see about making some kind of food, but for now he just rests with his whole world in his arms.


End file.
